model_hogwarts2fandomcom-20200214-history
Layla Silverwood/Stats
The stat system is used to personalize your character, letting you choose strengths and weaknesses that differentiate them from others. Each stat offers a variety of different benefits, as listed below. The system is managed with Wailing Widow, a custom made Discord bot. The Stats Please note, the stats may be used for situations and actions that the word (Social, Finesse etc.,) are often associated with. The descriptions here are just guidelines to cover the basics of how these stats may be used. Vitality: Encompasses the DND stats of Strength and Constitution. Can be used for athletic feats like as enduring altitudes or temperatures, prolonged exercise, moving heavy objects, etcetera. Finesse: Encompasses the DND stat of Dexterity. Can be used for more subtle physical acts, such as acts of balance, sleight of hand/pickpocketing, stealth, etcetera. Wisdom: Encompasses the DND stat Wisdom, with a small amount of Intelligence wrapped in. Used for tracking people under Stealth and looking for subtle details or hidden objects in an area. Social: Encompasses the DND stat Charisma with a small amount of social Wisdom. Used for weaving deceptions, persuading people, noticing lies and communicating your intentions to creatures wordlessly. Requires player consent when used on them, but works on NPCs without consent. The Commands 'Training' *Similar to Spell Casting & Learning, stats can be raised by training them. Which can be done with the command below. **You can only train once a day and only train one stat, the bot will reset 5AM EST. **You must roleplay training scenarios. They do not have to be long and one sentence will suffice. **You must train a stat 14 times to get a +1 modifier on it. **There is a maximum of 90 Stat Modifiers, while only 30 can be put in an individual stat. s!train 'Stat Roll Check' *Depending on certain situations, you may be asked or want to roll for your success in an action. This can be done with the command below. **The situations in which these roll checks may be used are described in their summary above. **The Social roll's main purpose is to be used on NPCs. Should you want to use them on a player, there must be an agreement between both players. s!roll 'Stat Roll Check in Combat' In the spells sheet, you'll notice that certain spells can be dodged or resisted by willpower. If you roll higher than the spell's DC, it means you have escaped from the effects of the spell. It can be done with the commands below: *Dodge combines your Vitality and Finesse stats. s!dodge *Willpower combines your Wisdom and Social stats. s!willpower 'Spell Modifiers' Similar to both Spell Casting & Learning and The Potions System, stats will also use spell modifiers. Which can be added at the end of a command, such as the examples below. * (A)ssisted: Increases your dice size by two. (i.e. 1d4 --> 1d6) ** The usage of an 'A' will depend on the type of scenario you're playing. *** You may use an 'A' if your player is an expert at a 'fluff' activity. Such as dancing. *** In an adventure, a Pathfinder may give you the right to use an 'A'. * (B)urdened: Gives a -1 modifier to your dice check. ** When you're injured. * (L)uck: Doubles your stat modifier/bonus you get from training. ** It can only be used once a day and refreshes every 5AM, EST. s!roll vitality a s!roll finesse a l Category:Tab View